The Lost Boy
by notimeatall
Summary: Holmes finds himself in a case he really does not want to be handling. It is my explanation of part of Holmes's past and why he takes cocaine.


The lost boy

In 1897, toward the end of February there happened a case so singular that I do not believe it can ever be published. I write this merely for my own records as it demonstrates to me the sheer courage and brilliance of my friend Sherlock Holmes.

We sat one morning in our rooms in Baker Street, I reading the morning telegraph and Holmes with a book led upon his knee clearly unabsorbed and restless.

"This cannot continue Watson" he remarked in frustration closing the book with a snap.

"What cannot" I asked in surprise looking up. Holmes stood from his chair and to my surprise replaced the book from where he had found it.

"I cannot live with this boredom" he answered "I shall be forced to reorganize my entire collection of papers if I do not receive something soon. It is at these times I am convinced of the virtues of my seven percent solution"

I smiled and shook my head "I should have thought Holmes" I said as I folded my paper "that three days off after two months solid work would be most welcome, can you not find some occupation for your mind for another day?"

Holmes sighed and smiled at me "Watson, my brain has been cleared of all but the tools I need to help me in my work"

"I am aware of this Holmes" I answered patiently

"It is because of this that when I do not require anything from my brain attic what else can my brain do but crave work, it is frustrating"

I sighed and reopened my paper "you appreciate music, play your violin to keep you stimulated" but I knew as I said it the reaction I would receive for Holmes had been playing most of the previous day.

I looked up to see the exasperated face change to one of alertness. Then my friend darted from the room and down the stairs. A moment later he was back with a handful of letters in his hand.

However as he sorted through them and opened them, there was only one which he read carefully before throwing one and all into a pile of letters beside the table.

"Nothing of interest Holmes" I asked

He opened his mouth to answer but was cut short by the ringing of our doorbell. Relief set in to my heart for I knew this meant a client. Seconds later the familiar sound of rushing feet was upon the stairs and a man of about forty entered the room.

I put my paper away and studied the gentleman who had entered. He was nearly as tall as Holmes, with a grey suit and a clean shaven face that showed deep distress.

Holmes stared at our visitor with a face that was less than welcoming, before seating himself in his chair and addressing him personally.

"Lord Rouen, this is indeed a surprise "

The man who's name was Lord Rouen looked from me to Holmes in great surprise

"How could you know me sir" he asked curiously "we have never met surely?"

Holmes shook his head

"no, but such a distinguished person such as yourself cannot fail to be noticed in the papers, a year ago maybe, maybe less, you attended some small local gathering and where photographed.

"Yes" Lord Rouen replied "that is true, but Mr. Holmes I am deep need to of your help"

Holmes nodded slowly

"Your missing son" he replied

Lord Rouen looked absolutely horrified and cried out. I sat him down and quickly fetched him some brandy for the shock looked enough to bring the man to faint.

After he had recovered he spoke to Holmes

"How could you know of that Mr. Holmes, it has not been in any paper, Inspector Gregson assured me?"

Holmes shook his head and replied "no, but Gregson has informed me of the case, I would have thought such a thing would have been cleared up by know, it has been nearly a week"

Lord Rouen shook his head sadly,

"Yes Mr. Holmes. He disappeared from his carriage six days ago. It was on the road that runs close to our manor. He often took trips in the carriage to the nearby lake to fish. His nanny goes with him so there has never been any reason for us to fear. But on Monday as they drove the horse reared and shook the carriage. According to the nanny the door flew open and the next thing she saw was the empty seat of my son. They stopped the carriage immediately and got out to search for him but it was to no avail. Philip was gone and has not been seen since. To make matters worse, there were no footprints on the road and no ransom note has been sent. The police are ready to give up, that is why I come to you. Philip is my only son and my wife and I are distraught about the whole affair. Please Mr. Holmes I beg of you to come"

"I am afraid" Holmes replied coldly "that I will be unable to help you, I have another case on hand which requires my attention"

I looked toward Holmes in shock, surely this case intrigued him? Had he not been saying just half an hour before that he was writhing with boredom? He glanced at me and saw the look upon my face.

"I have received a letter" he said simply in answer to my puzzled expression.

Lord Rouen was clearly distressed and moved his hand over his face.

"Please Mr. Holmes" he repeated in desperation "I can afford to pay you grandly for the service; please this is my son, my only son. Imagine yourself in my position. The police have failed I need your help"

It was clear that Lord Rouen was not going to leave.

Holmes stood and moved to the window noiselessly, he picked up a letter that lay on his drawing table and folded it carefully.

"Surely" I remarked quietly "I can deal with this other matter Holmes"

Holmes said nothing but continued to stand deep in thought.

"She knew you would not come" Lord Rouen remarked suddenly.

Holmes turned quickly and stared at him.

"Who?" he asked

"My wife Felicity" Rouen replied sadly "when I told her of what I planned she said, he will not come, he will be too busy, you were our last hope, I am lost now" and with this he stood and picked up his hat.

Holmes watched for a brief moment then turned back to the window.

"I will come" he murmured "give me an hour to set things in order here and I will come"

A look of joy spread across the face of our client and he rushed to toward Holmes.

"Thank you sir" he cried with tears in his eyes "I know now there is hope for my son, shall I wait with you or will you join me later?"

"Later" Holmes said giving a faint smile "but Watson will go with you now if you wish"

I looked at Holmes in surprise.

"Do you not wish me to attend to this other matter Holmes?"

Holmes shook his head and after explaining briefly about some correspondence he had to finish it was decided that I should leave then with Lord Rouen and Holmes would catch the next train to Cambridge. When I asked Holmes about the business he was attending too he simply replied that he would see me later and that I was to find out as much information as I could about the disappearance, the surrounding area, and, he had added more quietly

"Any enemies that Lord Rouen may have acquired during his life time, I am convinced that the boy did not leave of his own accord" he finished grimly.

So it was that I embarked on yet another fascinating case. I had quickly made the assumption we were searching for a young boy who had ran away. After hearing Holmes' conclusions however, now I was not so sure. As we traveled out of Victoria station that afternoon I questioned Lord Rouen further about his son's disappearance.

"It sounds impossible" I told him as we traveled "how can a boy be there one minute and then gone the next?"

Lord Rouen shook his head sadly "my wife and I are at our wits ends" he replied "she asked for the police before I had even arrived home from work. We set up a full scale search party but to no avail. Our nanny, Mrs. Kate Lightowler, has been terribly ill with worry ever since. Of course we don't blame her; the driver was there as well and protests that after the horse was settled the nanny was still in her seat. Besides had she managed to conceal the child in such a short space of time she would have still left foot prints" again Lord Rouen shook his head. It was clear to me that he was incredibly unnerved by the whole affair and was stretching himself very thinly. We pulled into the station just as it began to rain, I was incredibly thankful to see a horse and trap waiting for us as was Lord Rouen. He greeted the driver warmly and we set off for Kimly Manor.

"What made the horse rear I wonder?" I asked as we neared the house. Lord Rouen said that he had no idea and hadn't even thought to ask the driver as he had been far too preoccupied with his son. So when we stepped out of the cart at the manor I put the question to the driver.

"Couldn't tell you sir, if I'm honest" he said "but he kicked and bucked like he'd been scared to death. Took me ages to calm him down sir"

I thanked the driver for his help and followed Lord Rouen into his home. The place was truly a palace among manors and I could not help thinking that should anyone want to ransom the child they could do so with much success. After we had handed over our coats Lord Rouen showed me into the drawing room and introduced me to his wife, Lady Felicity Rouen. She was considerably striking in appearance, her hair was a vibrant red and her eyes were piercing blue. She wore a long dress of dark blue but what struck me most about this woman were her fingernails. In length they were not considerably longer than any I had previously seen, although they were of a fair length, but were talon like in their appearance giving her quite a fearful exterior. Nevertheless Felicity Rouen was a woman of great beauty.

"Is Sherlock Holmes not able to come Doctor" she asked anxiously "I imagine some business has kept him from coming"

"No not at all" Lord Rouen replied loudly "Mr. Holmes should be here within the hour, he was already acquainted with our situation, Inspector Gregson had kept him informed, when I explained the seriousness of the situation he agreed"

Lady Rouen smiled faintly then turned back to me "I am grateful that Mr. Holmes is coming, if anyone can help my son, it his him. Your stories reveal much about his amazing mind, he must use it to find Philip"

Her face turned pale and she excused herself. Lord Rouen found a maid to show to me my room and from then there was nothing to do but wait for Holmes. I unpacked my things then I remembered what Holmes had asked me to do before I left.

It struck me that such a question might offend the Lord but I could think of no better way to acquire the information. I would however, I thought with a smile; approach the situation with more tact and sensitivity than Holmes.

I found Lord Rouen in the drawing room where I had left him; he sat quite still and solemn. I moved slowly into the room and waited for him to observe that I was there. When he did turn to face me there were tears upon his cheek and in his eyes.

"I'm sorry" I said quietly and made to go but he stopped me

"No, no please, sit down"

I sat and saw the picture of his son that he had been looking at. From the photograph he looked about seven years old and could not help but feel a deep sadness at the fate which had befallen this family.

"I wondered if I could obtain some information from you" I asked as he wiped his eyes.

"Certainly, what is it you wish to know?"

"I need to know if there is anyone who might wish you ill" I asked quietly. "Someone who may have had a motive for orchestrating this business with your son"

"I can think of no one" he said simply "I have been through this whole business in my head so many times and I can think of no one close by who I have any sort of grudge with"

"There may be however" I added "someone who has a grudge against you that you are not aware of, can you ..."

But I was cut short by the sound of a carriage entering the grounds. We stood and moved to the window in time to see Sherlock Holmes stepping from the carriage.

"At last" sighed Lord Rouen and disappeared outside to greet Holmes.

I followed slowly and met Holmes in the hall. He smiled when he saw me and removed his hat and gloves.

"Have you arranged accommodation for us Watson?" asked Holmes brightly "there was a small inn on the way here which I thought we might try"

"I have arranged rooms for you both here if that is convenient" Lord Rouen said. Holmes turned to face him.

"Thank you but I feel I would work better staying elsewhere, Watson?" I nodded

"I'll go and repack Holmes if we are leaving" I suggested but Holmes stopped me.

"No, no Watson no rush" he replied "first I must speak with the nanny and the driver. Is your nanny about?"

"She is upstairs in her room, she has taken this very badly" Lord Rouen replied.

"Ah well I will get my doctor to see her then" Holmes replied with a smile "come Watson"

"Oh and Mr. Holmes" he called after us as we ascended the stairs "you will be wanting to speak with me and my wife also will you not?"  
Holmes turned and nodded, then continued up the stairs.

The nanny was indeed in a bad way, as we began to ask about the events she broke down into tears.

"He just disappeared" she sobbed "there was nothing I could do sir honestly"

"Calm yourself" I said as I gave her water and some thing to calm her "try and tell us what happened from the beginning"

Holmes sat on the edge of the bed and smiled kindly at the nanny

"What is your name?" he asked

"Kate Lightowler sir" she said sniffing still

"Mrs. Lightowler" Holmes said " I have assurance from Lord Rouen that you are in no way being held responsible for the disappearance of master Philip. So please take a breath and tell us what happened on that day"

Mrs. Lightowler sat up in her bed and took a deep breath

"We had gone out fishing, like we did most mornings. Young Philip had his fishing rod and was so excited as always, he was so good at it and never failed to bring something home. We'd been going for about ten minutes when all of a sudden there was lots of banging and the carriage began to shake and move violently. I heard the door fly open and a cry but I only opened my eyes when the carriage stopped. By then, Philip was gone. I climbed out of the carriage and called for Phillip but I couldn't find him. I walked around the carriage but the there were no foot prints. Mr. Feeder the driver came and looked as well but it was like witch craft, he was gone. Then we got back into the carriage and drove back to the house. I told Lady Rouen and she called the police. They searched and searched. Oh Mr. Holmes, that poor boy" by this time she had worked herself into a frenzy again and we struggled to calm her. Eventually she led back down and sobbed.

"Thank you" Holmes smiled "you have been most helpful"

And with that, he stood and left the room. I ensured that Mrs. Lightowler was calm then I followed Holmes.

"Any theories Holmes?" I asked hopefully. He leant against the wall.

"One or two" he murmured "but I need more data"

"Mr. Holmes!"

Lady Rouen's voice echoed around the hall where she had shouted it. Holmes turned slowly to face her keeping his hand upon the wall.

"Mr. Holmes" she repeated as she approached us "I'm so glad that you could come, we're so desperate for your help"

Holmes said nothing but nodded coldly

"We will do our best to help you Lady Rouen" I said warmly "you must be feeling terrible"

She nodded and smiled at me

"This last week has been the worst of our lives, Philip was everything to me and the police have failed" she said, her eyes brimming with tears

"You must put your faith in Sherlock Holmes" I said reassuringly

"I cannot work miracles Lady Rouen" Holmes added "there are many forces which I am working against; it has been, for example, an entire week since your son disappeared"

"Though we will do our best" I cut in. Lady Rouen smiled at me then turned back to face Holmes

"Will you need to speak with me Mr. Holmes?" she asked "I am willing to answer any questions you may have"

"Not tonight" he murmured "tomorrow perhaps, unless there is anything you are desperate to tell me?"

Lady Rouen stared at Holmes, then smiled

"No tomorrow will be sufficient" she replied "are you staying here"

"No" he muttered turning and descending the stairs.

I watched as Lady Rouen's gaze followed him with an equally cold glare as he had given. However I felt a keen scent of embarrassment for my friend's coldness and turned to Lady Rouen to apologize but she cut me short.

"No please, there's no need really, you go and pack your things and I will see you in the morning, thank you Dr Watson for your kindness"

She smiled at me warmly, then turned and walked briskly down the corridor. I returned to the sleeping quarters I had been assigned and repacked my luggage. Twenty minutes later I joined Holmes out in front of the house. He was talking intently with the driver so I waited patiently for him by the front door. Lord Rouen appeared at that moment carrying with him a small box.

"I believe that you might find these things helpful in your search for Philip" he said quietly handing me the package "we put this together last week for the police, they made nothing of it but I know Mr. Holmes can see what is invisible to others"

I smiled and nodded as Holmes joined us by the door.

"Feeder will give us a ride to the inn Watson if you are ready to go" he said brightly "we will travel the road where your son disappeared and examine it before it gets dark" he added to Lord Rouen.

"You'll join us for dinner though" Lord Rouen asked kindly "you will be more than welcome"

Holmes shook his head and smiled

"Not tonight thank you, we will see you in the morning"

And with that he turned and climbed into the carriage that awaited us. I followed and soon we were traveling down the road. I pondered over Holmes strange behavior that day and hoped that tomorrow when he settled into his work, he would become more approachable.

As we traveled along the road I made note of the surroundings. For the majority of the time the road was surrounded by woodland however when the driver finally slowed the horses, only on our right were there trees.

"I reckon it was just about here sir" Feeder said as we stepped from the carriage "the horse just went mad, when I'd managed to calm him, young Philip was gone"

Holmes stood very still, scanning the area with his hawk like vision.

"Did you search the area for footprints?" Holmes asked, staring into the field opposite the forest.

"I couldn't see any sir" Feeder replied "we searched for Philip first; it was Kate who noticed there weren't any footprints"

Holmes nodded and sighed in frustration.

"Rain, carriages, time and policeman have totally obscured any prints that a kidnapper or boy may have made" he muttered "however, children do not fly from carriages in to thin air, we must not let a lack of evidence here dictate the outcome of this investigation, come Watson there is nothing more to see here"

That evening as we dined, I questioned Holmes about the case he had to abandon back in Baker Street.

"It was nothing" Holmes replied in answer to my probing "I passed the case on to Scotland yard to deal with"

"Have you spoken with the police about this case" I asked as our food arrived.

"I told you" Holmes said picking up bread from the table "Gregson had kept me fully informed of all the facts when it first happened a week ago, in the hope that I might drop the Milan case and come to his aid"

"What did they find?" I asked intrigued

"Gregson said that there were no footprints apart from the Nanny's and Feeder's. They searched the surrounding woods but there were neither footprints nor boy. They questioned the villagers over suspicious new comers but there were none and were totally satisfied with Lord Rouen's lack of enemies. In short, they have not found out of any singular events, they have not found a motive or a suspect. So now" he finished with a smile "it is our turn. I shall find that boy, Watson. I know I shall"

The next morning Holmes woke early and breakfasted well before six. I woke to find him deeply engrossed in the small box provided by Lord Rouen.

"Look Watson" he said excitedly "it seems our client has excelled himself, he has provided us with an excellent picture of the boy and it confirms my suspicions that he would not have run away, he was happy and contented" Holmes rose quickly and moved to the window. "We had better be on our way to the manor" he declared " or we will not get there for snow"

I glanced at the window and saw, to my surprise, heavy snow falling and, I asserted once we were outside, it was settling. As we walked along I could feel my feet slipping with the ice beneath them and slackened my pace. I saw Holmes glance at me and slow his own as well. After a few minutes he stopped and took my arm.

"do you think you can make it to the house" he asked in a tone that did not strike me as concern "I do not want to be stranded at Kimly Manor House though"

I smiled, I would not be the man who brought this case to its knees through a little ice.

"I can make it there and back Holmes, do not worry"

As we arrived at Kimly Manor the snow that had been falling all morning stopped and the sky appeared to clear. Holmes however looked less than enthusiastic about entering the house. He stared at the stones upon the front court and seemed to be taping his stick aimlessly upon the ground.

Eventually he gave a small smile and walked past me into the house.

The atmosphere of the house was suffocating. There was not a sound to be heard apart from the quick frightened footsteps of the maid.

The voice of Lord Rouen sounded almost offensive as it rang through the hallway.

"Mr. Holmes" he called from the top of the stairs. Lord Rouen descended quickly and took my friend by the hand. "Did you manage to find anything on the road last night, Feeder told us that you barely looked around but I know that you must have seen more" his anxious face moved from Holmes to me in quick succession.

"There was little to be made so long after the event" Holmes explained. Lord Rouen's face fell. "However" he continued "there were some points of interest and I sir, am not beaten yet" he gave a small smile and walked over to a door on the right hand side of the hall. "May we use this as our base?" Holmes asked.

"Certainly" cried Lord Rouen "thank you Mr. Holmes, I shall fetch my wife, I know she is desperate to speak with you" he turned and walked quickly back up the stairs.

The room was perfect for our purposes. There were four chairs around a low table which would enable us to speak with people easily. Near the window was a large desk and chair. Holmes sat himself in one of the chairs and indicated me to sit beside him.

"Pay close attention Watson" he began "the smallest detail is important"

"I cannot see what Lady Rouen can tell us" I exclaimed "surely we have all the data we could get from the nanny. Lady Rouen wasn't even present at the disappearance"

"Forget how it was done for the moment" Holmes replied retrieving a cigarette from his jacket "think about motive"

"Surely you don't suspect Lady Rouen" I asked remembering his coldness yesterday

Holmes shook his head and removed the matches from his pocket

"No, but …" he stopped as the door opened. Lady Rouen appeared in a long black dress, her hair fell about her shoulders and from her face it was clear she had had a restless night.

"My husband tells me you are able to see me now Mr. Holmes" she said calmly as she walked into the room.

She chose a chair opposite Holmes and sat herself down. She noticed the cigarette my friend held.

"I would appreciate if you would refrain from smoking in here Mr. Holmes. I detest the smell, neither myself nor my husband smoke and the smell lingers for so long in the room"

Holmes bowed his head slightly and laid the cigarette upon the table.

"Mrs. Rouen" he began quietly "We have a few questions for you if that is convenient"

She nodded and he continued

"Can you tell me please who might feel so ill disposed toward you that they would want to kidnap your son?"

I started at the severity and insensitivity of the question, Lady Rouen too seemed unnerved by the question but Holmes merely stared at her expectantly.

"Lady Rouen" I said politely "can you think of anyone whom your or your husband may have upset or hurt in some way, even if it was unintentional?"

Lady Rouen looked at me, then to Holmes and finally to the floor

"No one I can think of" she answered timidly "nothing significant anyway"

Holmes stood in frustration and banged his hand upon the desk

"Then something insignificant Lady Rouen" he said sharply "we must have every detail" he stared at her but still she said nothing.

"Perhaps" he continued more softly "you can remember what it was that angered the man in the blacksmiths"

She thought for a moment then nodded.

"They had done a bad job of re shoeing our horses, it was so bad we were forced take them somewhere else. They were so indignant when we suggested it though and protested they had completed the horses with complete precision. It angered my husband to be told he was a fool and there were sharp words exchanged. But since we no longer go to that particular blacksmith, I can see no reason why they should want to harm us"

"Was there one person in particular who was offended by your husband's criticism?" Holmes asked moving away from the chairs and crossing to the desk.

"No, but there were one or two who were encouraging the others in their argument" she stood up and walked across to Holmes who was now facing the window

"Please tell me my son wasn't taken because of a few horse shoes, Mr. Holmes, say that is not the reason" she put her hand on Holmes arm and he moved away so swiftly she might have burnt him.

"No, that is not the reason, can you think of anyone else who may wish you ill" Holmes asked.

Lady Rouen shook her head "No" she replied "oh wait, there are some people from the town who blamed us for the large shop failing and receiving no customers, but it was not our fault"

"What had you done"

"It was not us, my husbands uncle was a tyrant. He caused trouble wherever he went and induced some young men to wreck the shop. They were unable to sustain such damage and had to close. The families are still bitter about it now"

Holmes opened the door wide

"Thank you Lady Rouen" he said calmly "That will be all for now"

"Is it revenge then, Mr. Holmes" she asked

Holmes studied her calm face

"I cannot be sure; I will let you know of any developments"

He watched her as she left quietly then closed the door and sat.

"Well Watson" he muttered "what do you make of that?"

"I thought" I said bitterly "that once again you were incredibly rude and cold toward someone who has suffered greatly, she comes to you for help, not to be berated as if she were under suspicion"

Holmes stared at me in surprise; he looked at though he might respond but then closed his mouth and nodded his head.

"I'm sorry Watson, I shall try a little more sensitivity next time" he murmured quietly

"But what of the case" he continued "an army of people rising in hate against one family, our list of suspects grows"

"hardly an army Holmes" I replied incredulously "a handful perhaps, but many without any real reasoning"

"Exactly" Holmes cried "which lead me to think there is more to this than meets the eye. However, our next step is to visit our suspects and put a little theory of mine to the test, Come Watson"

We walked steadily down the road into the small town. We could see the blacksmiths easily but Holmes appeared to have other ideas about who to question.

"You go to the blacksmiths Watson" he directed "I shall visit that local pub, we will meet here in half an hour and compare our findings. Remember now, we only want an opinion of the people at Kimly manor and any strangers in the area. Any other questions may set them on edge and we shall get nothing"

Holmes moved quickly to the inn and I went on my way. To my dismay the blacksmiths was empty, the locked door and darkened room confirmed it. I was about to turn back and join Holmes at the inn when it came to me that I should probably find out what I could about the failed shop. I entered the next shop I came to and picked up a book to buy. There was an elderly woman at the counter who smiled at me as she wrapped my purchase.

"You're that Doctor Watson aren't you" she asked "Here with Sherlock Holmes"

I could not deny it and saw no reason too

"Is he looking for the boy Rouen?" she asked me, her expression one of disbelief

"Yes" I replied "we have been employed by Lord Rouen, tell me, what the general feeling toward him is"

The lady shook her head

"Toward _him_" she began "there is some bad feeling over Pats Store but we know he wasn't to blame, it was is cursed uncle"

"Could that resentment be strong enough to warrant a kidnapping" I asked, noting as I did so that I was stepping outside of Holmes' boundaries.

"No" she answered flatly "he is well liked as a man, but that wife of his" she stopped and shook her head

"What have you against Lady Rouen" I asked, now quite desperate to know

"I suppose she has done nothing unlawful" the lady answered with resignation "but there is something about that peasant daughter landing gentry that shows you she will always get what she wants. I wouldn't be surprised if she had staged it herself to get the money"

I listened with slight shock at the shop keepers theories and bid her farewell. Not even Holmes suspected Lady Rouen, but my thoughts traveled back to other cases where a mother had used her own children. I walked down and entered a small grocery store and began to make enquires when I noticed my friend talking very amicably with a gentleman in the corner. I stopped and listened to the conversation, shame burning as I intruded on Holmes personal life.

"It has been far too long Holmes" the gentleman was saying "I confess I am a little hurt"

Holmes nodded and spotted me. He appeared to change the conversation immediately

"Watson" he said calmly "this is Mr. James Phisan, an old college friend who stayed on in Cambridge when I left, Phisan, meet Dr. John Watson, my rock"

I was deeply touched by Holmes' description of me and shook the hand of the man I was introduced to. He said nothing but nodded and patted Holmes on the arm as he left.

It was only then that I began to feel something was wrong, but I put the matter from my head as Holmes explained to me what he had discovered. Phisan had told him of a man who had been whipping up old feuds against the Rouens, some arguments going back nearly a quarter of a century. He had been sacked from the Rouens employ and had only just left the village.

"he sounds just like our man" I exclaimed but Holmes shook his head

" he is not" Holmes muttered " it simply doesn't fit, the only people under real suspicion here are those who know the boy well, the nanny, the driver and the parents. Yet so far I am convinced I have not been lied to"

This new assertion was a shock to me and I pondered it as we walked back to Kimly Manor. However, other thoughts were entering my head. Thoughts about Holmes past here and his relationship with Phisan. Why had Holmes not contacted him for so long? I mustered courage and spoke up.

"Holmes I have a question which may be considered impertinent" I said as we travelled along the road.

"Best to keep it to yourself then Watson" he answered with a smile. However I did not feel I could let the matter drop

"You know I would never ask you an impertinent question" I said calmly looking at his expressionless face

"Nevertheless" he remarked quietly without looking at me "I still think aarrh!!" Holmes emitted a small cry of pain and clasped at his chest wildly. I grabbed my friend and held him still as he writhed in pain for a few seconds. Finally he breathed a long slow breath and I felt his whole body relax into my arms. I sat him down on the wet road and watched as he held his chest in an effort to ensure the pain was gone.

"What was that Watson" he asked, a twinge of fear in his voice "it felt like someone stabbed me"

A number of conditions ran through my head, none of which provided a simple or welcome answer.

"I can not say my friend" I answered quietly, not daring to look away for fear of another attack "it is probably a lack of rest, shall I fetch a cab to finish our journey in"

Holmes shook his head as he breathed and slowly stood himself up.

"Come Watson" he murmured and we made our way slowly along to the manor. The questions I had wanted to ask disappeared from my mind.

As we approached the manor I could see the sky darkening and threatening a storm but Holmes seemed unaware of the matter. He entered the house and went straight to our new base.

"Watson" he asked as I entered "please can you fetch me the nanny if she feels up to coming downstairs"

I did as I was asked and fetched the nanny. It turned out that she had been withholding some information, for which Holmes chided her greatly, saying it may have had significant bearing on the case. However I did not see how it could have. The information we received told us only that she had closed her eyes for maybe thirty seconds or less, that the boy had cried out when the carriage had been unsettled and that they had not searched inside the carriage until instructed by the police.

"Though surely" I asked when she had left " you do not suppose that the woman hid the boy under her chair. The plan is wrought with the danger of being easily caught.

"I did not suggest that" Holmes replied as he sent a servant off to fetch the carriage driver Feeder.

"Did you search the ground for footprints" Holmes asked when he was sat before us.

"I made the search myself" he answered "there were none?"

"Then what do you suggest" Holmes asked frostily "that the boy flew from the carriage with the force of the rearing horse"

"I do not know" Feeder replied " I can only think he must have been lifted out by someone on the roof"

Holmes held up his hand, his eyes ablaze at the idea.

"Clever" he muttered " and did you examine the roof for footmarks"

"No sir I did not" Feeder answered "I could get you the carriage out tomorrow for you to see sir"

"If you could fetch it now it would be more convenient" Holmes replied

"With respect sir you would see nothing; a candle would hardly stay lit in this storm"

Holmes turned swiftly round to the window and let out a cry of dismay. The glass was white, completely encased in snow. Holmes left the room and threw open the front door. I followed and saw the room begin to fill with hail. The violent wind gutted the candles in an instant and we were plunged into darkness. Within seconds, Holmes had closed the door and rekindled the lights. I could tell from his expression his annoyance at the storm. Not only did it prevent him from obtaining evidence but it prevented our reaching the pub where we were staying. I saw a heavy sigh emit from my friend before he turned to me and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well Watson, let us see if we cannot beg a bed for the night"

Lord and Lady Rouen were only too happy for us to stay and informed us that our presence in their home was the only comfort they had at that moment. My heart went out to the parents. I decided there in my heart that I trusted both completely.

At dinner that evening, events took a strange turn that made me doubt we would complete the case.

The table was small as it had only to seat the four of us, Lady Rouen at one end, Lord Rouen at the other and myself and Holmes on the sides. Conversation was light and inevitably turned to the missing boy. But such a conversation was distressing for both parents and with a small declaration of this fact Lord Rouen turned the topic onto Holmes. It was at this point I noticed Holmes had not touched his meal.

"I have heard a rumor Mr. Holmes" he began with interest "That you yourself lived in Cambridge at on point"

Holmes nodded " I attended the university" he answered "how long have you lived here Lord Rouen?"

"I came down in 1875" replied Lord Rouen "that was when I met Felicity"

"ah" I said with a smile " a love story"

Lord Rouen laughed and nodded

"yes, it is certainly a happier tale than that of my present misfortune"

"but not one truly fit for the dinner table" Lady Rouen observed

"nonsense" Lord Rouen replied turning back toward me "there is not much to tell, only that we met in the October at a wedding, one of my brothers friends, the bride of whom unfortunately died the following morning and …"

"Excuse me"

I looked up in surprise to see Holmes leaving the room. I could not do the same so I waited until the evening was over and then made my way to Holmes room. He bade me enter at my knock and I found him encircled by a ring of smoke, sitting upon the bed.

"Are you alright old man" I asked as I entered. "That was a sudden departure"

Holmes nodded and breathed heavily

"I am afraid I am unwell Watson" he said, his voice shaking a little "I vomited upon entering the room and repeated it several times; I have also had another attack of chest pains"

Holmes face was set in resignation of his predicament but his voice told me he was in fear of his illness

"Allow me to assess you" I offered, rising to fetch my medical bag but his hand was on mine in an instant

"No dear friend, thank you" he replied "there is one thing you could do for me" he continued "might I beg an exchange of rooms, I am frightfully cold in this one and feel I would sleep better in the room made up for you"

I could do nothing but oblige him and soon I was fast asleep in my new room.

At one o'clock the next morning I was awoken by a knocking at the door. I had been sleeping lighter than usual so the gentle tapping woke me instantly. I quickly put on my robe and opened the door. If my shock was anything it was nothing compared to the look of surprise on the face of Lady Rouen. She stood, still fully dressed at my door, her mouth half open in shock.

"I was looking for Mr. Holmes" she stammered out at last "is her in there with you?"

I shook my head and pointed across the hall.

"Holmes desired a warmer room Lady Rouen" I answered "what did you need him for, unless it is urgent I would not advise waking him. He is unwell"

Lady Rouen shook her head

"I only wanted to enquire if he was quite alright; he left so suddenly from the table"

I nodded and answered reassuringly

"Holmes will be fine" I told her "please Lady Rouen, get some sleep"

At this she turned and left and I went back to what was left of my sleep.

The next day Holmes appeared much brighter and all the better for a goodnights rest. As usual he breakfasted long before everyone else and was gone before I had even begun my own meal. Where he had gone, nobody knew but the butler informed me of his good spirits.

I finished my meal and was pleased to see the road outside was quite usable. I walked outside just in time to see Holmes arriving in a carriage.

"ah excellent Watson" he cried as he leapt from the still moving vehicle "you are up and about. Now then, find feeder and get him to bring out Master Philip's carriage will you. And then fetch Lord Rouen for me. I shall join you when I have obtained my last piece of evidence" he called over his shoulder as he ran into the house.

I felt a thrill all through my body and quickly set about the task I had been assigned.

I went to the carriage park with Feeder and he found and collected the carriage that had been used that day. Together we brought it round to the front of the court.

"Thank you Feeder" I said eventually "we will be out shortly"

I turned and climbed the steps that led to the house but it wasn't until I was through the door that I heard it, the most horrible screaming emitting from the second floor. I ran as fast as I could up the stairs and saw every servant headed for the same room. I managed to push my way through and found myself in a small sitting room filled with pictures. The first thing I saw was Lady Rouen in her husbands arms, knelt upon the floor in hysterical wailing, her hands and nails covered in blood. I went to assist but before I could do so I saw an even more horrific sight. Sherlock Holmes stood with one hand upon the wall for support and the other about his neck, his hands, neck and shirt steeped in blood and his face as pale as I have ever seen it.

I rushed to him, sat him in a chair and sent a maid for my medical bag. Holmes kept his eyes tight shut and tried to breathe deeply, one hand still clasping his bleeding neck, the other moving erratically from his eyes to his mouth to my arm. He appeared more distressed than I have ever seen him before. A servant appeared with brandy for his mistress which I gave to Holmes. He took one sip then passed me back the glass with a trembling hand. I confess now that, in all my years working with Holmes I have seldom been as frightened as I was in that moment. Carefully I removed Holmes' hand from about his neck and began to clear the blood. The wounds were not serious but it was clear almost instantly what had caused the six deep gashes I found upon him.

"These are from fingernails" I exclaimed in shock looking toward Lady Rouen "why would you do such a thing" but she only continued to sob and hold her husband.

As I bandaged Holmes's neck, Lady Rouen calmed herself and with the help of her husband, was able to stand.

"Talk to me Felicity" Lord Rouen said quietly "tell me what on earth is going on" Lady Rouen moved to a chair in the centre of the room. She sat down and tried to compose herself.

"You deserve to know" she mumbled through her sniffs "so does the doctor"

I turned to Holmes, but his eyes remained shut, he was still very pale.

"What do we deserve to know?" I asked "was it you who kidnapped your son" Lady Rouen shook her head.

"Never" she said desperately "I could never do that, please I had nothing to do with it. No, the truth is about something far different to this whole affair"

At this moment Holmes stirred from his chair.

"If you are going to tell stories" he said rising unsteadily from the chair "wait till I have gone"

He made to move to the door but Lady Rouen barred his way, Holmes stopped in his tracks

"Let me out" he said quietly "I know this story all too well to hear it again"

Lady Rouen said nothing but turned to the door and locked it. She walked past Holmes and sat down in the chair where I had sat him.

"It will do you good" she said quietly.

I stared at Lord Rouen who looked as confused as I felt.

"Tell us Felicity" he repeated "what story does he mean"

Lady Rouen nodded and began the story which shall be ever printed on my mind.

"Twenty one years ago" she started "Sherlock Holmes and I met near where we lived in Cambridge"

Holmes turned to Lord Rouen desperately

"Give me the key sir, I am illegally detained"

But Lady Rouen shook her head

"I shall not give it to anyone" she said simply "you are the master detective, pick the lock"

The coldness and confidence with which she spoke to Holmes were astonishing and intriguing

Holmes avoided my eyes and moved to the window, I saw him clasp the frame tightly.

"As I was saying" Lady Rouen continued "we both lived in Cambridge, Mr. Holmes was, as he said, at the university and for some time, Holmes and I used to court each other"

I heard my sharp intake of breath emitted from Lord Rouen's mouth as well as my own.

"Holmes" I asked "is this true?" I turned to him to see him unmoving but breathing heavily.

"And then after some time, Sherlock asked me to marry him"

Holmes's hands moved over his face in silent desperation at her words. I felt for my friend although I had no idea why the story should distress him so.

"I would have said yes straight away if it were not for the fact that, I was seeing someone else" she stopped here and looked from her husband to Holmes. All trace of malice was gone and there was only pity in her eyes. "I'm sorry Sherlock"

Holmes pulled two nails from the window and moved to the door. He knelt down in an attempt to pick the lock. I watched as anger set in when his hands shook too much for his attempt to be successful.

"When you asked me to marry you George I knew you had no means until you were married. I lied and told you I could pay for the wedding. I'm sorry"

Lord Rouen smiled and took her blood stained hand.

"I would forgive you anything" he whispered "so what did you do, did you steal the money from Mr. Holmes"

Lady Rouen shook her head

"Worse than that" she choked. I could see Holmes working furiously now, I wanted to help but I was stunned by the entire tale.

"I told Sherlock I could marry him, if he paid for the wedding, and he agreed. I arranged the wedding, spoke with the vicar, you remember we went together" she asked her husband "well I told Sherlock he needn't come, he was so busy he didn't question it." Her eyes were once more filling with tears from the shame of her confession. I looked at Holmes who had given up his attempt to open the door, he sat motionless. "I told Sherlock and his family that the wedding was arranged for twelve o clock, when in fact I had arranged everything for eleven. It was so easy I could not stop myself, I didn't want to stop myself , I'm so sorry Sherlock" she finished, now weeping and moving over to him.

"Keep your distance" I heard him murmur but she took no notice. She went to touch him on the shoulder but it was plain that Holmes needed to move as far from her as possible. He leapt to his feet and with a great effort forced open the window, he then climbed out onto the ledge. My heart stopped for a moment as I truly believed he would jump. Instead, however, he closed the window and stood alone outside on the sill.

We sat in silence, no one daring to speak. For myself I was so shocked by the things I had heard and seen that I was occupied enough with my own thought until, eventually, Holmes climbed back through the window and into the room. It has always fascinated me to see how little emotion my friend showed but in that instance it was beyond belief. The face was set as stone once more and the stride as confident as ever. It may be noted, however, that the face was deathly pale and that he shook slightly.

"so now we come to the events of forty minutes ago" Holmes said sardonically "I think I shall tell this one Lady Rouen"

He took out a cigarette and lit it, taking no notice of her silent protestations. As he spoke his hands shook with emotion.

"I had made a breakthrough in the finding of Lord Philip, the details of which I will relate in a moment, and was in here securing my final piece of evidence when the door swung open and in walked Lady Rouen. I will not pretend I was happy to see her and as you may have surmised wanted the meting to be as brief as possible. You may also have noticed Watson" he added turning to me "that previous meetings with Lady Rouen have been tense and necessarily short.

I therefore began to explain my need to excuse myself when she cut in telling me she could no longer cope with the uncomfortable atmosphere.

"I cannot do this anymore" she explained hysterically "you came here to help, we're are paying you to help" she cried "so why do you meet me with cold stares and revel in the pain I am suffering" naturally I was deeply affected by such a suggestion, I have after all put aside the past in order to find Lord Philip, I couldn't do that without keeping as much emotional and physical distance between myself and Lady Rouen. I told her all of this and again was completely ignored.

"you came here to gloat over my misfortune, simply so you could console yourself in your own pain"

"how can you say that, you know nothing of how I feel"

"it has been twenty years Sherlock, in all that time have you not even tried to come to terms with this, is it so much to ask that I should receive your professional standards instead of your hate, you are enjoying this" she screamed "you love to see me hurt you cold, merciless coward" she then screamed at me and lunged at me with her talons straight into my neck. The pain was excruciating but I knew that I would suffer more to rip her hands away. I therefore tried to calm her down. "Felicity" I repeated "let go" I asked again and again but she merely screamed and sobbed as she dug her nails in further. Then came my rescue team, well meaning but deaf to my instructions, they pulled Lady Rouen away, leaving me with the deep wounds and an alarming amount of blood to scare the life out of Watson when he arrived. The rest you know"

We sat in silence, Lord Rouen and me in shock and Lady Rouen in silent tears. After a few minutes Lord Rouen moved to wife and retrieved the key from her hand. As he moved to the door Holmes followed and to my horror Lady Rouen stood and stopped Holmes by grabbing his arm.

" Let go" he said steadily looking toward the door

"You cant leave things like this" she said sobbing

"Things were not like this" Holmes snapped "things were dealt with and buried until you dug them up again. It has taken years for me to find a way to deal with the humiliation that you caused me; I think you have no say in what happens next in my life. Now take your hands off me and open the door so that we may find your son"

Lady Rouen sat down again and Holmes left the room. My head whirred as I followed Holmes down the stairs. When he reached the bottom he turned to face me. I could tell by his face the suffering he was experiencing.

"Is the carriage out Watson" he asked quietly. I nodded

"everything is in place" I answered "I assume you didn't get what you need from that room"

Holmes smiled

"I have it" he said pulling out a small picture frame "you remember the gentleman from the shop, with dark hair?" I stared at the picture in disbelief

"but how can that be him" I asked in surprise "that picture must have been taken a good ten years ago now"

"twenty one to be precise " Holmes answered with a smile. "It is my belief that Lord Rouen's uncle Jack" he waved the picture in the air "had reason to wish Lord Rouen ill and that his son has worked his way back into village life, slowly turning the entire village against the family, does that sound feasible Lord Rouen" Holmes looked past me and up the stairs to where Lord Rouen stood.

"Yes sir" he nodded quietly "Jack Rouen was wounded badly by my father during an argument they had had over some money and he had vowed revenge on us all. My father died a year later, undoubtedly by the hand of my uncle, my brother too lost his wife about ten years ago in the same circumstances. But four months ago Jack Rouen died of a heart attack and ever since then we have had no reason to fear. I did not even know he had a son, let alone one who would want to carry on what his father had not finished"

Lord Rouen's face turned pale as realization set in

"Then there is no hope for my son" he cried "Jack's attacks were always murderous, why should his son's be any different"

"Calm yourself" Holmes said reassuringly "I believe we will find your son if we act quickly, will you come with us now?"

Lord Rouen declared he would and we left the house. As he reached the carriage Holmes climbed up to the driver's seat and onto the top of the carriage. He gave a triumphant yell and leaped to the ground.

"Into the carriage gentlemen" he cried "Feeder, to Totliegh Cottage"

We flew along the road, my mind still whirring with the events that had just happened and the latest revelation about the kidnapping.

"Holmes?" I asked at last " I understand most of what you said but how on earth is Phisan, Rouen's son?"

"Phisan's real name is Michal Rouen, I remember him hinting at having found out who his legitimate father was when we were at university. He worked with Feeder" Holmes continued in a low voice " Feeder let go of the reins and scared the horse himself, wrenched the boy out of the carriage and handed him to Phisan, or Michal Rouen as is his real name. He then calmed the horse and helped Miss Lightowler with the search. What he hadn't realized was that there would only be his footprints."

"But his story Holmes" I asked in amazement "about the man on the roof, you went up and checked and found footprints, whose were they."

"Lord Rouen's" Holmes answered without looking at the confused man beside us "Feeder panicked, when I asked to see the carriage to look for footprints he must have blessed that storm. He snuck out that night and, using the masters shoes, created footprints that were never there at all"

"But, if you'll pardon me my Lord" I interjected "how do we know it was not Lord Rouen on the carriage"

"any footprints would have been obliterated in the rain that we had when you first arrived Watson, and feeder picked you up in his carriage, do you see?" Holmes finished with a half smile.

When the carriage finally stopped we were upon a hill. Down below us was a small house completely on its own. Lord Rouen made for it instantly but Holmes held him back and pointed. From around the other side of the house a troop of policemen emerged and stormed the house.

" I thought we might need some assistance" Holmes said drily moving his hand to his bandaged neck. Holmes signaled to one of the police to apprehend Feeder, who showed great surprise in his arrest and shouted such curses as could never be printed.

As we stood outside the house waiting in suspense for the police to emerge, a figure appeared from over the hill. When he saw us he moved quickly forward and waved a hand. To my amazement, Mycroft Holmes ambled down to us and clapped a hand on his brothers shoulder.

"Greetings to you all" he said merrily "I can see my dear brother, that I am too late to prevent things getting out of hand. Had you stipulated which part of Cambridge you were visiting I would have been here sooner. Maybe even soon enough to save you some of the pain you have been caused."

Holmes shook his head and continued to stare at the house.

"you were busy" he murmured "besides, I needed only your advice not assistance"

" it is my opinion" Mycroft muttered angrily " that you should have let well alone and let her sort her own messes out"

"I did it not for her but for the boy and his father, they have done nothing"

Mycroft looked at his brother steadily and sighed

"if only you had taken the time to deal with this, you would be in far less pain"

Holmes turned angrily to his brother and opened his mouth to speak but stopped as a shout of joy emitted from Lord Rouen. The police walked from the house restraining the insane James Phisan, and helping Master Philip. Holmes gave a small smile, turned and left.

Back in baker street Holmes immediately called me upstairs to talk things through. I was surprised but soon saw the reasoning.

"Watson, I have been through an ordeal which I do not wish to relive" he began, staring at the floor. "This is now your last chance to satisfy your curiosity upon any point in the case, after today I shall not speak of it again"  
I sat myself down on the chair and sighed.

"Holmes, my dear friend. I had no idea of what you were going through. Please sit down"

Holmes shook his head and moved his hand over his neck.

"No I do not want to discuss it, I need it reburied so I can move on" he said.

I understood he was still keeping at bay feelings of hate and sadness and confusion and did not want to explore them. I kept my questions brief and to the point.

"Is that why you began taking cocaine" I asked, "to prevent you from thinking about things?"

He nodded quickly and began to pace

"did she contact you since"

"no, not once" he murmured "please Watson, one more question then I must stop, I can't .." he broke off clearly agitated by this all too personal conversation.

"ok" I consented " we'll not speak of it until you want to" I finished "I'll be in my room, call me if you need me"

He nodded and turned his face from me. The pain he must have felt was too hard to watch let alone feel.

Once inside my room I buried myself in my books and tried not to listen to Holmes in the next room. But only twenty minutes later the doorbell rang and then there were footsteps on the stairs. My heart leaped through thought of a client and I climbed from my chair.

I turned to return to the living room but stopped in my tracks. I could hear an all too familiar voice.

"Mr. Holmes" it rang out. I moved to the crack in the doorway to see the figure of Felicity Rouen entering our living room.

Holmes looked appalled to see her, he stood from his chair and asked quietly "will you please leave" his voice was barely audible.

"No" she answered defiantly "we have things to discuss" she then seated herself on a chair and stared expectantly.

" it will come of no surprise Lady Rouen that I wish to spend no more of my life time in your company"

"I have come to apologize Sherlock, can't you see? I feel terrible for what I did, I just what to make it up to you"  
"HOW?" Holmes shouted suddenly " how on earth were you planning on doing that Felicity" his face was red with emotion and he was a fearful sight

"You don't even know what you have done"  
Holmes moved his hand over his face and breathed heavily.

Felicity sat in the chair terrified, she had obviously never seen him so angry and I confess nor had I.

"It's not just the fact you were seeing someone else, for an entire year when we were together, you used me, made me believe that you loved me. You stole the wedding that should have been ours, stole the happiness that we should have shared. You drank my wine at your reception; you danced with him instead of me and shared your wedding bed with him. You robbed me of the life I had worked for, the experiences I had hoped for and replaced them with fear and doubt" Holmes raged like a terrible storm, all the emotions he had locked away for years poured out like a river.

"Do you want to know how I buried my pain? In cocaine, it was the only way my mind was free of you. And work, well that was fine for now I could be the cold calculating machine loving you had stopped me from being. You let my mind be free to work and how grateful I am of that" he spat sarcastically "get out of here now" he cried. And turned his back on her evidently trying to get regain his composure.

Lady Rouen stood from the chair and for a moment I thought she would leave but instead she made toward Holmes. She reached out to touch him but thought better of it.

"I had no idea that had affected you so" she murmured quietly. Holmes said nothing but lit a cigarette and stared toward the wall. " I hadn't meant to hurt you" she said, clearly upset "I loved you"

Holmes shook his head

"you never loved me, now please leave" he said in a cold voice

"no I did" she pleaded passionately "I did love you, I loved you but you made it so hard for me, your studies took up so much of your time and when you did spend time with me we always stayed in, you wouldn't take me anywhere, I had to get out and see things for myself, that's when I started seeing George, he showed me things, he.."

"Is this your apology?" Holmes cried suddenly turning round "I explain how much you hurt me and you blame it on me? Then compare me to your husband?" he shook his head with an incredulous snort. "Here it is Felicity for the last time" he said in a remarkably calm voice in comparison with his recent outburst. "You cannot make it up to me because you cannot give me back what you took. But you can help now by accepting blame, apologizing, and leaving me alone"

Lady Rouen nodded her head and sat down. She then opened her bag and produced an envelope.

"I had anticipated you would want back what I took" she said quietly " so here it is, plus the expenses of your recent work." She held out the envelope quietly with a smile

Holmes looked at the envelope with a small smile

"a cheque?" he asked with a slight laugh "are you giving me a cheque Lady Rouen?"

She nodded and stood up confidently

"it covers it all, please take it, I do so want to help"

Holmes took the envelope from her hands and walked across the room, he stared at it for a while then turned to Lady Rouen

"You have no idea how much this means to me" he said in a quiet voice, Lady Rouen smiled.

Then to my surprise Holmes moved over to his chemical equipment and turned on his Bunsen burner. He held the envelope over it and watched it with a stony face as it burned.

Lady Rouen cried out and made to stop him but he moved over to the fire place and threw it in.

"That is how much it means to me" he spat "now please leave"

But Lady Rouen refused, she sat down on the chair and shook her head, with which Holmes shook his head and gave an incredulous laugh.

"How can you not see, you heartless vixen. How is it possible you do not know what you do?"

Then there was silence. Holmes moved across the room and collected his hat and coat; he silently donned his walking clothes and opened the door sharply.

"I am leaving now" he said simply, in a voice that was once again remarkably calm "if you are still here in half an hours time my friend will telephone for the authorities, goodbye Lady Rouen"

The door slammed and I heard Holmes descend the stairs. I did my best to control the anger I was feeling and walked into the living room. Ignoring her completely I picked up the receiver.

"No wait please" she cried "I am going" and she stood up and moved to the door.

I replaced the receiver and shook my head.

" I cannot believe that you would come here" I said quietly

"I don't know what to do" she answered blankly " what can I do"

"stay away" I answered "that's all he needs you to do right now"

Felicity Rouen nodded and left forever.

After this singular investigation my friend came as close to a complete breakdown as he has ever done. His Harley Street doctor advised a holiday in Cornwall where we investigated the terrible story of the Devils Foot. It took him years to allow me to relate that story however all the things recorded here are most certainly not for the public to read, they are recorded her only for my own records that I might remember in detail the courage displayed by my friend and that I might have evidence to prove that Sherlock Holmes is a man with a heart. He kept himself from all that might harm his judgment. He has suffered much and I shall ever respect him for his courage and brilliance


End file.
